<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Short Victory by sachi930</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106814">A Short Victory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi930/pseuds/sachi930'>sachi930</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachi930/pseuds/sachi930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>從 Robo Fizz 放火燒的警告信看來，Lucifer 也許並不像 Mammon 說的，兩人是好友，Lucifer 不介意他經營 Loo Loo Land。當 Fizz 的歌裡出現 Lucifer 的寶貝女兒 Charlie 的歌時，Lucifer 實在無法坐視不管，再次聯絡 Mammon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilith Magne &amp; Lucifer Magne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Short Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28106709</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>『嗯⋯⋯我完全不知道你在說什麼耶～』</p><p>「不要跟我裝傻，Mammon！」</p><p>Lucifer 的手重重打在書桌上，全身開始出現紅色的火焰。</p><p>「我可是有錄影為證的！叫你家小丑立刻把抄襲我女兒的部份拿掉！還有那個 Fun House 的頭像！」</p><p>想到那顆頭，Lucifer 就升起一把無名火。那麼醜陋的東西對他簡直是種侮辱！</p><p>『喔，不然你要怎樣？』Mammon 的笑語裡充滿挑釁。『吿我嗎？』</p><p>聞言，Lucifer 再也受不了，把聽筒重重往下摔，再拿起，再摔，再拿起，連續摔了好幾次才稍微舒暢點。</p><p>「你明知道沒用，卻還是不斷打給他，真不知你是固執還是傻。」</p><p>Lilith 靠門而站，笑得有點無奈。</p><p>「Charlie 都沒說話了，你瞎操心什麼呢？」</p><p>「我就是無法忍受那斂財小丑老吃我豆腐！」Lucifer 恨得咬牙切齒。</p><p>「我跟上帝開戰，他也要來攪和！我成為七界的霸主，他也弄個皇冠給自己做戴！我開 Lulu World，他就給我開 Loo Loo Land！！妳說他不是故意的是什麼！」</p><p>「好了，別氣了。」Lilith 笑著安慰他。「Charlie 給我留言了。她聽起來很沮喪呢。」</p><p>聽到女兒的名字，Lucifer 怒氣全消，但表情依然嚴肅。</p><p>「妳沒回電吧？」</p><p>「當然沒有！但是⋯⋯你不覺得你對她太嚴厲了嗎？」</p><p>Lilith 經常忙於工作，照顧 Charlie 的工作幾乎都落到 Lucifer 身上，但並不代表她的心思不在 Charlie 身上。想必 Charlie 也是知道的，所以才會致電給她，而不是爸爸⋯⋯</p><p>——是他親自把自己的寶貝女兒趕出家門的，女兒不打給他也是情有可原的事，怨不得人，不過事實擺在眼前，叫他不傷心也難啊！</p><p>看到自己愛女心切的老公每天對著女兒的照片哭泣，Lilith 也是倍感無奈。</p><p>「既然這麼想她了，乾脆去見她一面如何？」</p><p>「不行！」Lucifer 大喊。</p><p>「我讓 Razzle 和 Dazzle 繼續跟著她，還給了她那房子當作她的旅館，已經是很寵她了。她必須學會接受現實，否則到時候痛苦的是她自己。我們也不可能一輩子保護著她⋯⋯」</p><p>「我知道，親愛的。」Lilith 從後面抱住他。「我答應你，我不會聯絡Charlie的，所以你也要多加忍耐喔！」</p><p>「嗯。」Lucifer 沮喪地垂下頭，轉身回抱親愛的妻子。「不過在那之前，我要先把 Mammon 幹掉。」</p><p>「欸？」</p><p>「來人！叫律師團來！我要吿那可惡的死小丑！」</p><p>一隻小小的 imp 緩緩走來，拿起遙控，打開書房的電視。電視正好在播放新聞，Katie Killjoy 和 Tom Trench 雙雙坐在新聞台前，左上角的畫面播放的是⋯⋯著火的 Loo Loo Land？</p><p>「我們剛得到消息，Lulu World 的山寨版 Loo Loo Land 忽然發生大火。目前還不清楚火災的原因，但是樂園裡至少有一半的部份都陷入災情，消防員正在現場努力搶救。」</p><p>Lucifer 和 Lilith 目瞪口呆地看著電視裡的有著火的惡魔四處逃竄，一邊大喊：「燒起來了！！」，煙花朝天空四處發射，Loo Loo 燒得只剩鐵架，像極了科幻恐怖電影裡出現的怪物。沒多久，遠處的帳篷在火海中垮了下來，前面 Loo Loo Land 的招牌被綠色的火焰吞沒，面目全非。</p><p>Lucifer 和Lilith 瞪著電視，久久無法反應過來。最後，Lucifer 大喊一聲「Yes! Eat that, Mammon!」，朝電視比起兩隻中指。</p><p>雖然 Mammon 很快又會重建 Loo Loo Land，會繼續用 Lucifer 的頭做愚蠢的裝飾，但老公難得這麼高興，就不掃他興了。</p><p>Lilith 暗自嘆氣，和 Lucifer 一起慶祝起來。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>